One More Chance
by ginevra07
Summary: They were happy....once. They were separated by life's little circumstances. but are their feelings still there even after breaking up? Read. I suck at summaries. Rated M for safety. :


PROLOGUE

"Ginny?"

Harry Potter arrives from work at their flat past midnight. He found his long term girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, sleeping on their couch.

He decided not to wake her up just yet and he proceeded to the kitchen. But much to his surprise...

"What the?!". Harry exclaimed.

He got surprised by the untouched foods served on the table. There was a Carlo Rossi wine,2 wine glasses, his and Ginny's favorite food, sirloin steak and many more foods. Looks like there is some celebration that they should have celebrated tonight...but what is it???...

"Oh Shit!!". Harry shouted in horror.

He hurriedly went to Ginny and he decided to wake her up now.

"Ginny? baby? are you awake??"

Ginny opened her beautiful brown eyes and when she laid her eyes on Harry...

"Harry Potter! You just came home didn't you?? Do you know what day is it?!"

"I know, i know, I'm sorry okay??...i was just too occupied with work,you know? I'm really sorry,baby."

"That is wrong with you, eh!! You're always busy with your work! You don't have time for me, for us anymore!!"

"What? I thought you understand? Being an Auror is tough and it surely will occupy my time."

"What about Ron? He is an Auror too but he still has time for Hermione? Tell me Harry, is there someone else??" Ginny said as a tear fell on her cheeks.

"What? of course not. You're my only baby, Ginny. I am loyal to you. I love you."

"You love me? really? It's that why you forgot all about our anniversary??....We've been together for what? 5 years, Harry! 5 years! I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to have time for me! I'm sorry, Harry. But i think we should break up."

"Woho...what? You're breaking up with me? No, Ginny. You can't do that to me. Please, Ginny, give me one more chance. Give me one more chance to make this all right. I know I'm not there for you enough but that's gonna change, i promise. Just give me one more chance, Baby. I love you." Harry begged.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I think we just need breaks, spaces, you know?"

"Don't you love me anymore, baby?". Harry said as a tear fell on his cheeks.

Silence.

"You don't love me anymore." Harry said. It was not a question. It was a statement.

"I never said that." Ginny defended.

"Then what? Answer my question, Ginny. Do you or do you not love me anymore??"

"I..I..I don't know what to say."

"Because you don't want me to be hurt eh? Because you don't love me anymore!!. Just tell me the truth, Ginny!!". Harry started shouting.

"Please, don't do this, Harry."

"Just answer my question and i'll leave you alone forever." Harry begged as tears continuously fell on his cheeks.

"I...I...I...I don't love you anymore...i'm sorry..." Ginny said while staring at the ground.

Harry just stared at her. Feeling his heart broken.

"Look me straight in the eye and then you tell me, you don't love me anymore." Harry begged.

At this, Ginny look up.

"Why?".Ginny asked.

"So that i can see the truth in your eyes."

Ginny hesitated a moment and then finally decided to look straight into Harry's eyes and said...

"I don't love you anymore, Harry."

Harry just stared at her beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes he loved and will always will. He loved everything about her. Her hair, her physic, everything...

Ginny broke the silence. "I'll just pack my things now. Just wait here." Ginny headed upstairs.

Harry just remained standing there when she finished packing.

"uhmm...i'm going now. Take care, Harry. This is goodbye then."

"Wait, just hear me out, ba...Ginny. I'm sorry that we have to end this way. I'm sorry for all my shortcomings. I know i'm not a perfect boyfriend but i know that i had made you happy even just for awhile right?"

Ginny nod.

"Good. I just want you to know that i will always be here for you. I love you so much. I loved you the moment i saw you. I love you now and I love you forever. There's no goodbyes, Ginny. There's only love, only love."

Ginny stared at him and she saw the truth in his eyes. But she decided that this is for the best.....

"Goodbye, Harry"

And then she left. Harry just fell on the floor and sob uncontrollably and his heart is torn with grief.

A/N: I know, i know, the line Harry said is not my own work, it comes from the movie, "The Perfect Storm.", i give the credit to them. :)


End file.
